1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an animal waste bag dispenser and disposal unit. More particularly, the unit facilitates the collection and disposal of animal waste by making the bag readily available, as well as providing a convenient receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid influx of pet ownership, the problem of animal waste has also increased. Most pets, particularly dogs, defecate outdoors, which poses a potential health problem. Many pet owners find the task of collecting and disposing of their animals waste to be distasteful; thus, the waste is often left where deposited.
Pet owners who may be more willing to clean up after their pets often find the available products to be awkward or unpleasant. Many of the scoops and shovels presently available are cumbersome to carry while walking a pet. They can also be heavy to carry and awkward to manipulate, thereby frustrating the potential user. Further, it is common to forget to take a plastic bag from one's home when leaving to walk a pet. Thus, when the pet defecates, the owner is bound to leave it where it lies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,431 to Henninger, et al., discloses an apparatus for the sanitary gathering and retention of animal waste for disposal. The device allows for the gathering of pet waste into a disposable bag without soiling one's hands. However, this device may be found to be awkward to operate since it involves the manipulation of a scissors-like device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,708 to Jacovitz shows a manual waste collection, containment, and disposal device in the form of a glove. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,682 to Pace discloses a portable animal waste collector/storage apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,377 to Chalmers discloses an animal waste bag dispenser that stores bags on a cylindrical roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,952 to Clapper discloses an apparatus and method for animal waste pick-up and disposal comprising an elongated shaft that is attached to spring-biased scoop members. A plastic bag would be placed over the members in order to allow a user to retrieve animal waste without physical contact.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.